Comrades
by Frisk-a-Roar
Summary: “Zuko, I don’t think you know this. But I consider you a close friend. When we went back to take down Azula, well, you were a fellow warrior—a comrade. And I’m just so sick and tired of watching people die.” - A small conversation. 1shot


**_A/N:_**_ I can't see Katara and Zuko as a couple, but I can see them as friends. I also like Zuko and Aang's friendship. I guess there's just so much fun to come out of it. Well anyways, here's a small little oneshot about a conversation between Katara and Zuko. All pairings are cannon. BTW it starts out with a dab about economy. Don't yell at me if my interpretation of it was wrong; I completely guessed. So if something's wrong, just ignore it. Don't even bother reviewing about it, because then I'll just feel like a dumbo. Lol This oneshot's pretty random. Hehe. Writing-wise, I think did okay. Let me know if you see any spelling/grammar mistakes and typos please! Especially typos! I hate those things!_

**_Comrades _**

**.Oneshot.**

Firelord Zuko rubbed his temples, trying to rub away the headache he could already feel beginning to throb there. He tried not to wince as his palm pressed against the scarred tissue that was his scar. He knew there were eyes on him, he could feel them burning into him with an intensity that seemed to make his headache only increase. He also knew they were awaiting his answer. Across the long table Zuko caught Avatar Aang's and Lady Katara's eyes, they both held the same expression, fierce and intent, and it was then Zuko decided on his answer.

He looked around the rest of the table, meeting the eyes of generals from all three nations, and said, "Obviously the war has brought about devastating effects on the economy of our other two nations." He paused, bringing one hand to rest in front of him. The other still rubbed absently on the right side of his forehead. "I agree with General Xai'Wong, our demand for taxation has brought many of our tribes and cities to their knees. If we want to ensure peace and equality we must temporarily raise taxes in the Firenation."

A low murmur hissed throughout the room. Some seemed utterly pleased by the decree, while others were stricken aghast. One man in particular, a Firenation general Zuko recognized seemed partially disgusted by the idea. He stood from his chair, eyes bulging wide out of his head.

"You can't tax _our people. _We've done nothing wrong to deserve our thriving economy to be destroyed by the—"

"Except rob our innocents of _our _money," one man cut in at the same time another said, "Have you lost your mind? The only reason _your _economy is thriving is because _your people _stole from _our people_."

With his face flushed the general's mouth opened to continue, but Zuko beat him there.

"General Hai, we must think of our other nations too. Our economy is—"

"Our economy is perfect," the general spat, cutting the Firelord off.

Zuko bit back a hotheaded remark, causing a flashing lance to stab through his aching head. It annoyed him how _childish _these sophisticated, diplomatic men and women could get sometimes. Their disputes were so utterly dumb and stereotyped, and it angered Zuko to see them act such a way. He suddenly felt Mai's hand touch his shoulder lightly, trying calming him. He huffed a deep breath and gave her a weak, but noticeable and gracious smile.

"General Hai," he said again in a calmer tone, "I understand your nationality, but this is a new era. We must help our other nations in every way possible. We have to make sacrifices. Other nations' economies are withering because of ours. We have to help them."

General Hai sighed a sharp breath, and at back down. He almost appeared to be . . . sulking. Like a child. Of course.

So timid that he almost missed it, Zuko caught sight of Aang's hand slightly raise in the air. Aang was very shy when it came to negotiations and meetings. He rarely spoke during them. But when he did, it was usually when he had something good to say. Zuko nodded to him, silently thanking the Spirits that he finally stepped in.

At first Aang twiddled his thumbs on the table, trying to find his voice. When he did, he didn't look up, but continued watching his hands as he spoke. "I, um, don't know much about this kind of stuff, and I'm actually a little confused. If we're in a new era like everyone keeps saying we are, wouldn't we just . . . _share_ an economy?" He peeped from his stare to catch everyones' reaction. He shifted uncomfortably as room went silent.

Zuko knew that the nations wouldn't agree to such a thing, but as he thought about it, it wasn't a completely bad idea either.

What if they found away to create a world's economic system, while still letting each nation continue having their own? It would be a long shot, but it might just work with a little time. Zuko mulled over this for a few more minutes before finally declaring, "Why don't we take an hour off for lunch. We'll pick up again at midday." He waited until he, Mai, Aang, and Katara were the only ones left in the room, before looping arms with Mai, and heading towards his other two friends. Aang was rubbing his neck in embarrassment, his cheeks slightly flushed.

"I'm sorry Zuko, I didn't mean to say anything wrong. But I actually thought that that would work . . . I mean, I thought—but I guess I was wrong." He laughed nervously.

"You did perfectly fine, Aang," Katara reassured, placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked over to her and smiled slightly. "Besides, it's only been six months since the end of the war. We need to give these things a little time."

Zuko nodded. "If a little time works, I was actually considering a shared system, while still letting each nation handle their own economic-like system. Aang's idea of sharing _one _single economic system with the world probably would end badly, but if we could just _split _one somehow, and let all three have their own . . ."

"Zuko that's a great idea!" Katara exclaimed.

"Doubt it would work though," Mai stated with dry sarcasm. "These generals can barely agree on the littlest of negotiations, let alone sharing their wealth with one and other. Tell them this and they'll be fighting like the immature children they are." Zuko didn't know why, but he suddenly found himself snorting a small laugh. Perhaps it was because Mai's muse was almost an exact translation of what he was thinking only moments ago. He saw Mai give him questioning look, but she smiled slightly. "What's your problem?"

"Nothing," Zuko said. He suddenly felt grim. The dull throb inside his head had not receded—if anything, it was getting worse—and there was still a whole other half of this meeting to go. He sighed heavily.

"What's the matter, Zuko, not feeling good?" Katara asked sarcastically, but he still noticed a real edge of actual concern layered in her tone.

Zuko just shrugged. "Headache," he said.

Aang looked uncertain all of a sudden. "Why does everyone always complain about those? I've never had a 'headache' in my entire life."

Under her breath, just loud enough for Zuko to hear, Mai muttered "Airhead," and for some reason, that sent the Fireloard Zuko into a spasm of some kind of weird, slaphappy laughter.

---

The rest of the meeting seemed to drag on slower and slower. By the time the sun withered into the heavens, and a layer of dusk cloaked the skies around it, Zuko's head was about ready to explode. Like Mai predicted, several childish fights had raged around the small War Room (some which involved some pretty creative, and uncalled for names). When the meeting finally ended, Zuko was now silently cursing the Spirits for making him part of the Royal family.

He was rubbing his temples again when the room's occupants dwindled until it was just he, Katara, Aang, Mai, a few guards, and several remaining generals. He barely noticed when a chair skidded, and a very familiar waterbender sat herself down in the chair next to him. On the other side of the room, he saw Aang engaged in conversation with one of the Generals from the meeting, and Mai was talking to one of the guards.

"Hello Katara," Zuko acknowledged, slightly awkward. He never really knew what to say to her. Katara was one of the few that literally made conversations impossible for him. He had learned the hard way that the simplest of things could be meant the wrong way, and her temper would come back and bite him with the fury worse than Sozin himself. So naturally, Zuko found himself in a rather uncomfortable position. "Er, what's up?

Katara shrugged. "Nothing." She played with a strand of her hair absently as she stared off into space. A few minutes later she spoke. "When do you expect Aang and I back?"

Zuko raised his eyebrow. "The next meeting is in two weeks to sign the treaties. Are you two going somewhere?"

"We were planning to visit Toph. It's . . . been a while since we've heard from her."

"Parents?" he asked, but not really meaning it as a question. He had heard of Toph's predicament numerous times.

Katara smiled ruefully and nodded.

"Hm," Zuko acknowledged, not knowing what else to say. A short silence passed between them, and one he wasn't particularly comfortable with. Slightly impatient he tapped his finger on the table, waiting for her to say something. He knew she wanted to. In fact he bet Katara already knew when the next meeting was, she was too organized not to. He was used to being talked to this way; people asking something simple before bringing up a more difficult subject. It really wasn't that new. That and Katara wasn't one of the most subtle people he knew. He did wonder though, What could she possibly have to say?

As if on cue, Katara shifted so she faced him and her hand fell to the table. She watched it as she talked.

"Zuko, I was wondering if . . . well, I guess I'm just curious."

He just gave her a questionable look.

"In the catacombs, when Aang . . ." She trailed off, her words catching in her throat. She had this pained look on her face and Zuko didn't have trouble fitting the pieces together. She was referring to the day he made a turn for the worse, siding with his sister who, without hesitation, shot the Avatar down with a powerful bout of her lighting. It wasn't until later he had learned the true extent of the ordeal. Aang had literally been killed, barley being pulled back by the Katara's water from the spirit oasis.

Katara shook her head and continued in a new direction. "I spent weeks healing him. Many, many healing sessions, and it still . . . hurts him. I was just wondering if your injury hurts you too. Unlike _just_ physical wounds . . . well, I just can't completely heal them. And as a healer I—"

"Katara," he cut her off, "I'm fine. It really wasn't as bad as it looked. I redirected the worst of it."

"I know, I know. But, I just have be sure." She looked up at him, and her expression was soft. "Zuko, I don't think you know this. But I consider you a close friend. When we went back to take down Azula, well, you were a fellow warrior—a comrade. And I'm just so sick and tired of watching people _die_." Her voice cracked slightly on the last word. "I only healed you once, and as a friend, I should've been there to do more. It bothers me when I can't help someone even though I have the ability. I guess, after everyone else returned I just got distracted, and I'm sorry about it."

"I told already told you, I'm fine," he said to her with a slight smile. It was true. He _was _fine. In fact, his wound barely hurt him anymore, and he hardly remembered it was there.

He was also touched by his friend's truth. He and Katara really weren't the closest of people, and were also known for . . . complications in the past. She was also one to have trouble admitting things, so for her to stoop down in say this to him made him feel like they were actually friends. True friends. And he appreciated that. For some reason when he looked at her, he saw the sister he _should _have had. Rather than his psychotic one. "I appreciate you telling me this."

"I'm also sorry I couldn't heal your scar . . ." She forced her smile to be genuine as she said this, but Zuko could see she was slightly compromised with saying it. Almost like she regretted it.

"I'm glad you didn't actually."

"Me too," she murmured quietly, and without really realizing she was doing it, she flickered a glance in Aang's direction. But then something in her head must've ticked because her blue eyes were flashing back to his. "I didn't mean that the way it sounded."

Zuko waved her off. "Don't worry about it."

She didn't say anything else. Instead she just watched as Aang's lithe form trotted over to her, smiling from ear to ear. She had the strangest kind of devoted expression on her face as she watched him near them, and it was one that Zuko didn't quite understand.

"What's up guys?" Aang asked happily as he reached them.

"Nothing, just talking," Katara said, standing from her chair. She looked back at Zuko. "Thanks for listening to me, Zuko," she said, turning to leave, but then hesitated slightly. "I don't mean to keep coming off so motherly"—she smiled wryly at the word—"but I just worry, you know?"

"I know," he said.

"And . . .," Katara said, smiling. "I'll never be able to repay you for saving me. I will be eternally grateful to you."

Zuko smiled softly, once again touched by Katara's words.

Aang looked over Katara's shoulder, waving as he said, "See you later Zuko. Katara and I will be heading to Omashu to see how Toph's doing. We'll be back in time for the next meeting."

Zuko nodded, as if he didn't already know. "Treaty sighing next time."

The Avatar's smile wavered slightly. "Ugh. That'll be fun, won't it?"

"Fun," the Firelord agreed dryly.

Aang's smile became softer. "You know, I owe you a thank you as well. Without you . . . Katara wouldn't be here right now." He shook head slightly. "I can't tell you how much that means to me. You're a great one, Zuko." Aang's words were so sincere that Zuko could think a good enough reply to say. He just bid his his goodbyes as the Avatar bowed him a farewell.

"See you in two weeks," Aang called over his shoulder, as he caught up with Katara.

Zuko watched as his friends left the room, and it was then he suddenly felt a presence at his shoulder. He turned his head to see Mai, her mouth turned up in a slight smile.

"Well wasn't that interesting," she said.

"What was?" Zuko asked. He pushed back from the table, and they also left the room. He tried to ignore the loud _thumps _of the guards as they followed suit closely behind them.

Mai shrugged. "What ever is."

Probably slaphappy again, and with his headache still pounding, Zuko found this rather humorous. He laughed slightly.

"What?" Mai snapped, but her tone was mocking. Playful even. "Are you ever going to share the joke? Maybe I want to laugh too."

Zuko smiled at her. "Honestly Mai, I don't have a _clue _why I'm laughing. I think I just need some sleep."

Mai just rolled her eyes. "Men."

* * *

**群雄四分**


End file.
